Black Flag High
by lilc12354
Summary: Modern day! When Elizabeth transfers to a high school called 'Black Flag high' she runs with a mismatch group of people. And has to learn to adapt to her surroundings while taking in all the drama. Of being in a school filled with assassins.
1. Name's Elizabeth

"I look like the new Dante from DmC." To me well that's very bad.

"Elizabeth you look adorable." This is high school!

Today I just transferred to a new high sophomore year. I think it's called 'Black Flag high' who names a school that. Of course the mascot is a assassin. (It's hard not to remember that). I'm going to begin in the last part of the first quarter.

The person who's going to show me around the school Is a guy named Connor Kenway. Sounds legit.

"What's so bad about the new Dante?" I gave my mom a are-you-kidding look.

"I will pull up a before and after picture. You'll see the difference." My outfit consisted of a black tank top, black skinny jeans, black lace up boots, and the icing on the cake was a red leather jacket. My black hair rested on my shoulder.

She grabbed my wrist pulling out of my room and out the door. I made sure I grabbed my backpack.

I stepped in the white RAV 4 buckling the seatbelt.

"What do you want to listen to?" My mother pulled out her IPod.

"Nothing too depressing." I pulled out my phone and started to play Candy Crush Saga.

~school~

"Here's five dollars for lunch. And have a great day, sweetheart." My mother handed me four one dollar bills then drove out.

High school here I come.

I walked up the steps like everyone else. Everyone one went inside except two boys stood outside talking and my guess waiting.

There was a blonde who had his hair tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing a white shirt but that was hidden by his zipped up black jacket, he also had on a pair of jeans and black tennis shoes.

Then the black haired boy, his hair was also tied back in a ponytail but there was a single braid running down his face. He wore a red shirt, a red peacoat, black jeans, and red tennis shoes.

Holy crap it's Connor. I saw a picture of him beforehand. I just walked to them. Stay cool.

"Um… hi I'm Elizabeth. But you can call me Liz." I said in the most hushed voice I've ever had.

"Hi I'm Connor and this my half-brother Edward." Connor waved and Edward gave me a sheepish grin. "Can I see your schedule?" I nodded and grabbed it out of my bag. He quickly scanned it. "You have all classes with me except one which I have Spanish and you have Careers. Edward has that class he'll show you there." Edward looked down at him.

My best guess why they're in the same grade even though they're half brothers. Is that their dad had an affair and didn't know about them. The power of guessing.

"I'll show you to your locker." Connor gave me back my schedule as we made our way through the double doors.

Inside. woah, worst than Andover high. Kids knocked down each other books, couples were kissing up against lockers, others were either flour bombed or were left unscathed.

Connor acted like that was nothing and swiftly glided through the scads of people. I tried to follow his lead. Haha I got tripped by a guy with a mullet. Embarrassing.

Connor pulled me up like I was dead weight. "Don't worry. You'll get used to this after a week." He gestured to the hoard of people. "I didn't get your last name. I know you know mine."

"Elizabeth Riley." I looked up at him, his brown eyes looking down into my blue eyes.

We got to my locker. I put in like a magnet or two. He then said that I need text books. We went down to the library and I only needed books for Careers, Social studies, and Math.

The bell rang which startled me a little. Connor grabbed my wrist and lead me to social studies.

Connor once again glided through the crowds, aiding me along the way. I walked in class and Connor led me to the back.

"Since Edward sits next to me. You will have to sit there next to Aveline. Since this is now a full class." He pointed to the table next to his. Great. Fun. "You might want to meet the teacher early or he'll pick on you the most."

Connor escorted me out the door where a man with a huge black beard stood.

"This must be my new student, I'm Mr. Thatch. You can call me blackbeard any time day. You must be… Elizabeth Riley." I nodded. "You better get back in there before all the chaos erupts." I cocked my head to the right in disbelief.

Connor rushed back into the room with me hot on his heels. I sat back down at my table, grabbing my history text book.

This is going to be a long boring day.

**Hi everyone! So did you like it. So far.**

**Anyway Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions, suggestions, or want a character of your own creation to be featured then PM me.**


	2. Meeting Everyone

"Hi I'm Aveline. You must be?" Aveline got her textbook out.

"Elizabeth Riley." I gave a small smile. Aveline smiled back.

The bell rang and like every other school everyone rushed to their seats. Awaiting for the class to end.

"Surprise question! Who or what was the dropping off tea from boats into the sea in Boston of 1773?" Mr. Thatch entered the room stroking his incredibly long beard. " Miss Riley. Do you know it?" I swear everyone turned and looked at me.

"It is the Boston Tea Party." I think.

"Correct! Now everyone open your books to page 142." We all obeyed and stared at the clock.

(

To much about patriots for one day

_RING…_

"Ready?" Connor walked up to me as the bell rang.

"Yep. We're going to science. Right?" I wanna blow stuff up.

"Yes. I'll have Edward take you to careers right after it. I won't be escorting you."

No offense to Edward or anything but he seems like your average day emo guy. I might need to ask Connor about that…

(

"Miss Riley what group is magnesium in? Hm?" Easy Mr. Miles. Easy.

"Alkaline Earth Metal." I pounded my fist on the desk. Mr. Miles gave me a nod.

The teacher began to talk on and on about the periodic table we learned in 7th grade. Unknown to him the so called 'Cuties' and 'Coolies' (whoever thought of that for the guys is a moron.) Are passing notes to each other. I only saw on of the messages. These people are complete retards.

"Mr. Miles." A boy with blonde hair raised his hand.

"Lightning what is it?" He started in his blue eyes.

"Anne, Claudia, and Caroline are passing notes. Again." They all shot him a death stare.

"Timothy! Great now I can't go out tonight thanks." Anne blurted out.

"If you didn't start passing notes then I wouldn't have told on you. It's your fault not mine."

"You girls know the drill. I'll call the principal and tell him you're going down."

One phone call later we were back to learning elements... BORING!

(

Next class is... right careers. Being escorted by Edward. Great.

Edward arrived silently by my side like he is trying to talk to me silently. I packed up and we were out the door in a matter of seconds. Snaking through the halls. During all of this I had the courage to ask him.

"Why don't you talk much?" Maybe I should of kept my mouth closed. Did I piss him off?

He rolled up his sleeve. Holy crap. There were several scars and burn marks. "I used to talk to much." Is he being abused?

"Who did that?"

His response was silence.

(

Careers, band, health are all over. Finally. But the hardest part of anyone's day. Lunch. Especially on your first day and its Friday.

"You can sit by us." Connor asked while we carried our trays from the lunchroom or cafeteria.

"You think I want to sit by myself on the first day?" Connor laughed.

He lead to a table with eight chairs but six were taken by. Edward, Aveline, Lightning, Ezio who is in ny health class, a girl with brown hair, and another girl but this time she had blonde hair.

Connor dropped his tray on the table so I followed his lead.

"Everyone this is Elizabeth Riley. New student." Edward introduced me.

"Name's Mary or James. Since I'm kinda a tomboy." The girl with brown hair said.

"I'm Macie. I'm also a tomboy at heart." The blonde girl took a bite out of a fudge bar.

I set my schedule down on the table and Mary grabbed it.

"Yeah. You have one class with me and Macie. Language arts. Also you have theater with Macie." She quickly added.

"Isn't theater with..." how could I forget this guy's name.

"Mr. Kenway. Edward and Connor's dad." Macie took her mouth off the popsicle so she could speak that.

I ate a nibble of my pizza. Gross. To my stomach it was delicious.

"Did you guys buy the game?" Aveline nearly fell out of her chair.

"Yeah. The BioShock bundle. Right?" Connor said.

"If it has one and two then yes. I played Infinite so I wanted to play the originals. About time!" Once again Aveline nearly fell out of her chair. "Elizabeth, since you have to be in a club in highschool. Stupid right? Ours is we get together every Saturday at 1 pm and play games. You want to join? We lost a member and we need a new one!"

"Sure. Should I give you my number, address, anything you need?" I grabbed a notebook out of my bag.

"Just your number and address. I'll pick you up tomorrow." I quickly wrote down my number and address and handed it to Aveline.

After that we ate lunch, talking about games.

**Ok I want to give a shout out to these people for letting me use their OC's**

**Lightning Thrash ~ Timothy (Lightning)**

**And my friend was the inspiration for Macie.**

**Anyway Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions or if you want to be featured PM me.**

**(I'm literally desperate for reviews**


	3. Leap of Faith?

"Elizabeth you'll join Connor's group for a skit being performed in front of the whole school in 2 weeks. Go now you need to work." Can you make it any worse Mr. Kenway

"Background knowledge!" Lightning jumped in front of me nearly giving me a heart attack. "The only parts are you, Edward, and a very clumsy Macie."

Aveline handed me a copy of the skit with all my parts highlighted. "Practice go!" She snapped her fingers and sped out off the way.

"How did you set fire to chex mix, in a microwave?" Edward quickly put on a very confused face.

"I wasn't paying attention. I set it for two hours." Macie acting to defend herself is actually really good. My turn!

"We should've never put you in the kitchen. You're giving me a headache. Go!" Did I do good?

"Cut! You did good Elizabeth for just getting the script." Aveline smiled.

(

"How was school sweetheart?" Mom turned her head away from the computer.

"Fine. Also tomorrow I'll be leaving for a club around one. I should get a call around then." I threw my backpack on the counter.

"Look at you, making some new friends. What do in that group?"

"Play video games for an hour." Educational I know.

(

"HOW DID I DIE? I DIDN'T GET SHOT!" Edward kicked the popcorn bowl.

"The Last of Us on easy is hard on CoD." Connor pointed out. "You didn't get shot, you were hit by a Molotov cocktail."

"What other games do we have?" Aveline was so disappointed because Edward beat BioShock in 45 minutes. That's like world record good.

"Borderlands 2, Diablo 3, DmC..."

"Not DmC. Please!" I had to say that. Really!

"All the Uncharted games, Fable 3 if we want to switch to Xbox, GTA 5, Little big planet, I don't want to read the rest so go ahead." Connor crawled away from the shelf. "How about Little Big Planet. I at least play a game that is not single player."

Edward got up a gave me, Connor, and Lightning the rest of the remotes.

We watched the title screen fly by, and we customized our characters. Edward's looked like a pirate, Lightning's was a zombie groom, Connor's was a wolf, and mine was Raiden.

The worst mistake was taken one of the community levels.

(

"HOW DID I DROWN? I HAD THE SCUBA MASK!" Once again Edward had a tantrum.

"You jumped over it." Lightning was mashing buttons. On screen though it looked like his character is having a seizure. "Well I have to go. See you guys on Monday."

"C'mon Elizabeth. I'll drive you home." Aveline gave a small smile. "I don't want to be here when Edward tries to kill someone. Macie I'll drive you home too." We all quickly shuffled out the door.

~Monday P.E.~

"You'll need to learn how to use guns. Effectively. Edward will demonstrate." Mr. Vane said handing Edward a Revolver. "We set up fake targets every hour for my students, more like brats." Yep he's not sober.

I could hear Edward take a deep breath while he pointed his gun away from him. He kinda looks like a pirate when he holds it out with one hand.

Some people around me plugged their ears. Like it's going to be that loud. Will it?

With quick boom the bullet went flying into the targets fake heart. Letting ketchup spill to the floor. At least I hope it's ketchup.

"Nice job. I will split you guys up. One group will stay to fire guns. And the other will perform a leap of faith." Unlucky for me Mr. Vane assigned me to do a faith. I'm ready to hit the turf.

Anne, Caroline, Lightning, and Connor did it one by one. If they can do it I can! Most likely not...

I closed my eyes, lifted my arms up like they were wings, and jumped. I flipped so I would apply pressure to my back other than my face. Then I felt straw under me. I did it! Hopefully I didn't get a scratch or anything. Explaining that to my mom would be so much fun.

"How was your first leap of faith?"

"AH! Oh it's just you Lightning. Good. A little scary but it was fun." Lightning needs to stop sneaking up on people. Especially me.

"Switch stations. Let's go. You little brats." For the first time every, my teacher was drunk.

I ran over to the targets. I picked up the closes gun. I wrapped my finger around the trigger and supported that hand by placing my other on the bottom. All now I gotta do is pull the trigger. Let's do this!

After I pulled the trigger I dropped the gun to the floor. Bullseye! I hit him in its heart.

"Elizabeth. Two laps for dropping the gun." shouted from the other side of the field. Ugh I hate running!

**aww poor Elizabeth.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and have any questions or suggestions PM me!**


	4. Macie and Her Plans

After I was done running my two laps of death. Mr. Vane passed out on the field. I hope he passed out…

"Is he dead?"

"He shouldn't drink so much."

"Edward get his head. I'll get his legs." Connor swiftly picked up his feet with Edward picking up his head. "He needs to lay of the McDonalds."

Mary, Macie, and Lightning followed. Hey if they can I will. I'm new to this drunken P.E. teacher thing. I have questions. A lot of questions.

"Macie. Has this happened before?" Macie turned around so she could talk to me.

"Many times over. He drinks all the time. It does get very uncomfortable for us girls." Lightning took this to his advantage.

"Like it isn't awkward for us guys?"

"Boys don't have a higher rate for being molested by a male teacher. That is drunk. Than girls!" Well she does have a point.

"It's possible for that to happen to us!" This is just getting weird.

"It's nice talking about a drunk teacher that was probably going to rape someone. Let's just end this. Now." Edward shot the pair a death stare.

We walked into the nurse's office. She had the boys take him to the other room. Then, questions.

"Was he doing anything differently this time?"

"No." Mary replied.

We all gave a uncomfortable sigh and tried our best not to fall on the floor laughing. For Macie that was like death. She gave in quickly. Mary turned so Macie was out of her sight. Lightning, Connor, and I followed Macie's uncontrollable laughing, and Edward thought we were having a seizure.

(Lunch)

"I wonder how Mr. Vanes doing?" Even though I now he's a drunk. I worry about people.

"Charles? We've been through this so many times. I'm surprised he hasn't died of liver failure. Yet." Edward quickly added the last part. "Oh, look who it is!"

Everyone with the exception of Macie turned around. What. Hold up. Is that the traitor Altair? Should I ask?

"Is that Altair you've told me about?" Why do I ask so many questions?

"The traitor. Yeah. Since he's dating Maria he got into the Coolies. Every time I say that name, I'm sure that some brain cells have just committed suicide." Edward threw a fork at the table all the cuties and coolies are at. "Macie. You know what to do." The both gave an evil grin.

Macie got up, walking ever so slowly to coll kids table. "Hey enjoy you food?" She grabbed the back of Altairs head and slammed it into the soup he had. She quickly sped walked back over here, trying her best to hold in laughter.

"If I get in trouble. It was well worth it." Macie and Edward gave each other a high five.

Anne angrily walked over to us, staring down Macie. Intensely.

"Why'd you do that." Anne placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm a rebel." Macie lied gaining a quiet laugh from all of us.

"Haha very funny..."

"I'm going after you next." Macie reached under the table where Mary handed her scissors. She waved them in the air. Anne ran away from us. "Best one so far. I can't believe I scared Anne!"

"You've done this before?" Too who?

"Well let's see... I put a toad in Carolines milk, I put fake vomit in Charles Lee's pizza, with Thomas I spilled expired sour milk on him... let me think of some more times." Wow. Just wow.

"You also did steal my dad's planner. He found it in a trash can." Connor blurted out.

"Also I remember you stole Adéwalé's binder for a day." Mary added.

"You took my tennis shoes and when I got them back. They were burned! Explain that?" Lightning looked straight into Macie's eyes.

"I have a very disturbed mind. Deal with it." Macie turned to the crowd as if scanning for her next victim. Then a evil smile played on her lips.

"Let me guess. Caterina?" Aveline joined us from her math class.

"She's gonna get it good." Edward followed Macie's eyes.

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me, or if you want to be featured post something about you or an Oc in the reviews or once again PM me. **


	5. Lockers and Dead Rats

"Macie how are you going to get in her locker?" Macie is telling us of her plan, and one thing is breaking into a locker.

"I taught myself how to lock pick. It's very, very simple. What should I put in there? I'm open to suggestions." Macie slammed her fist down.

"Put a dead rat in there." Edward suggested.

"With fake blood on it." Aveline added.

Macie grabbed her stuff only forgetting to throw away her food. Walking out of the lunch room.

"Wait. Does she have a dead rat?" Lightning asked with a very confused look.

"It's Macie! She's unpredictable." Edward waved him off.

(

I'm literally lost for words. Macie put the dead rat in there. I'm not even going to ask. All I know is that Caterina nearly had a heart attack, Edward and Macie could be heard laughing half way across the school when she opened her locker, and that Ezio has now been crowned a traitor.

"Wait hold up! How'd you get a dead rat?" Lightning asked.

"Dumpster behind the school. It wasn't that hard to find." Macie replied.

We all gave her a dumbstruck look. Lightning gave her a "WTF" face. Macie merely smiled and continued.

"You don't know how many rats does Mr. Davenport's class goes through?" She waited for a response. "Each hour has one rat to dissect, as a whole class's."

"You're lucky you have him. I have Mr. Miles." Edward groaned. "He's obsessed with the periodic table of elements. He made everyone one the first week, recite them in order. Everyone failed." I'm glad I wasn't there for that.

(

"You must emphasize your action words!" Mr. Kenway is giving my group a lecture.

"Macie burns chex mix in a microwave." Edward emphasized microwave. "How's that?

"Better than last time." Mr. Kenway walked back to his desk.

I heard a scream so of course I turned around. The cuties are playing their parts as they found a sale at Dillards.

"OMG! How much are those Uggs?" Anne squealed.

"Only one hundred dollars." Claudia replied being tackled by Anne in the process. Ours is way worse.

(

Language arts in this school, you can get away with anything. All we do is read or watch a boring movie. Right now we're watching Twilight. Seriously? Twilight! It has nothing to do with language arts.

"Bull shit he loves you!" Edward whispered.

"Wake me up when the bell rings." Macie asked Lightning.

"Can't this be any longer?" Aveline complained.

"Hey it's better than what we watched on Halloween! That damn Chucky doll" Connor shivered. Aveline nodded in agreement.

Since we have Language arts for one hour and thirty minutes we didn't finish the movie. We were all thankful for it. But we'll finish it tomorrow. Crap!

(

"Why'd you watch Twilight?" My mom asked.

"You tell me. Language arts sucks." I plopped down on the couch, phone in hand.

Cool I got a text... from Aveline.

_we're all meeting at the drive in. Do u want to come? I can pick you up._

I have nothing to do so I replied yes.

(

"What movies are playing?" Lightning asked. "I was dragged here. I don't know what's playing."

"Frozen, American Hustle, and the Marked Ones." Aveline lifted her gaze from a book.

"I've seen Frozen three different times already!" Macie whined.

"Deal with it." Edward hit the side of her head. "I went with Aveline and Connor to see it. To much Disney for one day. Good thing I brought my Vita!"

...

"Now I have that let it go song in my head. No!" Lightning pretended that he died. "When's the next one starting?"

"In about thirty minutes." Mary replied. "Now I want popcorn. Who wants to buy it for me?"

"I was planning on buying some. You wanna come with me Macie?" Aveline grabbed Macie hand, without warning and dragged her away.

(

"Who wants to challenge their teacher, to a game of team deathmatch?" Blackbeard recently bought CoD ghost. All the boys hand raised. "How bout Elizabeth be on my team while Connor and Edward are in the opposing team." I suck at first person shooters! Especially Call of Duty.

I didn't want to customize my class so I left it like it was.

I'm going to embarrass myself. Badly.

**If your wondering where the chex mix on fire came from. My brother set fire mix in school in a microwave. I wish I was there to see it.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me.**


	6. RAGE QUIT

Headshot! Yes! I suck at these games.

"Nice job Elizabeth. You got extra points." Blackbeard said. I wasn't paying attention while he was talking so I got killed by Connor, and Edward blew himself up with a grenade.

"RAGE QUIT!" Edward threw the remote at Lightning. "You're taking my place."

"Awesome." Lightning muttered.

Surprising Blackbeard, being a social studies teacher got seven different headshots. One of those counted as a betrayal. He thought I was Connor.

Lightning well he didn't do so well. He ended up killing Connor a lot. He got two kills on me. Mostly he failed.

And Connor, he screamed at Edward to take back his place, he got four kills on me, one betrayal, and one suicide.

In conclusion, we failed miserably.

(Health)

"Drinking and smoking is bad for you." Mr. Vane grabbed a hold of a desk to help him stand.

"You do. In front of everyone. Except the principal." Edward spat.

"Ten pushups you miserably brat!" Mr. Vane Sat down in his chair, watching Edward do pushups. "Now we're going to watch a video." Right as he clicked play snoring took over his cracked voice.

Aveline looked at Connor who shrugged. "Leave him be. He's experienced a hangover before."

(Lunch)

"I'm going to cut that hoe." Macie grumbled. Anne told on her. Here teachers don't care. So Macie's fine.

"Like you're getting in trouble." Aveline hissed.

Macie smiled and got up. "She's by her locker around this time... alone!" She quickly sprited out of the lunchroom.

"Well Anne's dead." Lightning said.

"Macie won't her her, that bad." Mary added.

"Change of subject. Whatever happened to Ezio?" Connor stared all of us down.

"Well since he's technically a Coolie. There's that word! He is officially announced a traitor, and will never be allowed back in." Edward explained

A quick scream from the halls filled everyone In the lunchroom's ears. Anne. You gotta be kidding me.

Edward chuckled, Lightning and Mary starred at each other, Aveline tried to block it out, and Connor was Connor. Me, well I just ate my lunch.

(Language arts.)

"Twilights over!" Aveline screamed as she fell out of her chair.

"We'll be watching a scary movie. Human Centipede." Well *bleep*

"No, I'm going to be sick." Edward dragged the closest trash can to him. We all hid under our desk. Preparing for stomach aches.

(After school~Park)

"Is anyone else still sick?" Lightning asked.

"Yes." Me, Aveline, Connor, and Mary said. Edward and Macie said no. How? I'll never get those people out of my head.

"My mind is way more messed up. You heard those screams from the hallway. Right?" Macie scratched her arm.

"The whole cafeteria." Lightning replied.

"Why did you cut her?" I asked.

"Easy, she told on me and I got revenge."

"You do the most bizarre things." Seriously she does.

(At home)

"At least we didn't watch part two." Aveline and I are talking in our Xbox party.

"I heard Edward say that one was way worse." Aveline said.

"Let's drop it. I don't want to throw up. Oh, kill Lilc 12354 **(haha get it?)** she has attack dogs! Crap!" I got eaten by one of the dogs. "I'm pulling an Edward and quitting."

"Hey, thanks for leaving me. To fend for myself!" Aveline screamed as I quit the match.

"I'm going to play Farcry 3. I'm not leaving the match.," I popped in Farcry 3.

"At the end chose to save your friends. I chose to kill them and immediately regretted it. Poor guy..." Aveline murmured. "Sorry, I got to go." Then my microphone was silent.

(Social studies. Next day.)

"Today class, we're going to take turns to play charades. You must act out an historical figure. Elizabeth since you were on my team yesterday you don't have to go. Connor you go." Blackbeard pointed at a very nervous Connor.

Connor went up there and acted like George Washington, Aveline was Neil Armstrong, Edward acted like Benjamin Hornigold, everyone else was to scared to go so they lost points. Including Lightning.

"I can't believe you didn't go." Edward stared at a gloomy Lightning.

"I don't feel right." Lightning replied.

"Why?"

"Macie scared the shit out of me. At the middle of the night she was staring at me, through my window. I didn't get any sleep. She also gave me my science homework burned to charcoal." Aww poor Lightning.

**If you try the Lilc 12354 thing for xbox it'll work but there is no space between the letters and numbers.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me. If you want to be featured then put ant info about yourself by reviews or PM me.**


	7. Detention

(Science)

"Where's your homework, Lightning?" Mr. Miles asked.

"Here..." Lightning handed him a extremely burned piece of paper. "I wasn't lying. It was burned." You could see Mr. Miles jaw drop to the floor.

"It was the psycho Macie. That girl cut me, on my arm." Anne blurted out.

"I'll talk to Macie. Later this week." That means he doesn't care.

(P.E.)

"Today... you brats will learn how to click a wall. It isn't that hard." The lesson should be how long does it take for you to get Mr. Vane to the nurse. Just sayin.

"Great..." Macie whined. She was never the one to exercise.

Okay, it's just like rock climbing without a harness. I'm dead, and I've never been good a rock climbing...

When the timer started, Edward and Lightning took off. Connor sat and thought how to get up there, Aveline took her time, Macie hid in the locker room, and well I'm sitting here and watching.

"Miss Riley, start climbing!" Mr. Vane slurred. "I want to see you hustle!"

"That sounded incredible wrong." I shouted back.

"Done!" Edward yelled from the top of the wall.

"Now move your miserable asses, and jog 2 laps. Elizabeth and Connor jog 5 for not trying!" Damn it!

"I was thinking!" Connor whispered and began to jog.

(Lunch)

"At least you didn't have to run 10 laps!" I complained to the teacher and got assigned more laps.

"Rule number thirty three never back sass to a P.E. teacher " Edward said in a much more sophisticated voice. Every one else nodded. How am I supposed to know all this!?

Lightning then fell asleep, slamming his head down.

"Why'd you scare him?" Aveline asked.

"He was on my hit list! Besides, it's fun picking on him. Today I need to get Anne again. Suggestions?" Macie made somewhat of jazz hands.

"Book in the face." Edward threw a plastic knife at the back of Ezio's head.

"Surprise pop up!" Aveline said a little too loud.

"Burn something..." Connor was still thinking.

"Steal there make-up bag." Today, that's the end of the world girls.

"Perfect! I'll steal it later." Tonight most likely.

(Language arts)

"It's over? It's finally over!" Edward yelled, popping his head up from the desk.

"Now read or do anything else."

Anne and the Cuties ran to the bathroom, Edward and Lightning just started talking, Connor and Aveline worked together on home work, Macie was sharpening her pencil with scissors, and all the coolies played koosh ball. What a lovely class this Is.

It was until Altair chucked the ball towards Charles Lee, Who missed it. It hit the prize Apple of the desk. The only one she had...

"Detention... everyone!" What!? I didn't do anything!

(Detention)

We all sat there. Staring at Altair and Charles Lee. Edward and Macie gave them death stares.

Connor looked at me and mouthed the words "They'll be dead before sunrise. By Macie." I agree.

"Here, you must complete these worksheets. By the end of detention. If you don't, you'll stay and finish them. No talking." The detention teacher Miss Stillman. I heard she's a tough teacher from Desmond. He's one of the Coolies.

"Anne and Aveline, you have to leave early for an appointment. You're lucky." Anne and Aveline grabbed their stuff and left without a word.

Macie's face turned red with anger or jealousy, I can't tell. She looked like she was ready to choke someone. Probably Altair. Edward merely patted her shoulder to calm here down.

"Come on! You're not even writing, Let's go!" Woah she has a voice.

I looked down at the worksheet. Great... math. I forgot she's a math teacher.

Connor being a math whiz wrote it down like it was nothing, Edward took some time but got it down, Macie fell asleep, Lightning had to get help, the Coolies didn't even try, they gussed along with the Cuties.

(In the car)

"How'd you get detention?" My mom asked over the song White Walls.

"Altair threw a koosh ball at Charles Lee and he missed it, hitting the only award my language arts teacher had."

"That sucks." Yes it did.

"I wonder if the Coolies will kick them or not..." I'll find out tomorrow.

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me. **

**And if you want to be a main recurring character post info about yourself by review or by sending me a private message.**


	8. New Girl

(Friday-Before school-principles office)

"Elizabeth you're here because I need you to escort this new student. Savannah Adams. Be good to her." Mr. Vidic explained. "Now go. She's waiting for you in the hall." He picked up his phone and started talking.

I slipped out of the chair I was in, making sure I wouldn't disturb his call. I tiptoe towards the door quiet as a mouse. I couldn't help myself so when I had to close the door. I slammed it.

After that I saw a girl with messy brown hair starting at me. Her white long sleeve shirt rolled up to her elbows, went well with her brown vest, skinny jeans, and converse. I'm guessing that's Savannah. It has to be.

"Are you Elizabeth?" She poked her head up from the ground.

"The one and only. You must be Savannah. May I see your schedule?" She quickly shoved the paper in my hands. Oh, all same classes. Nice. "We both have the same classes not bad I was at least expecting one different class. I'm just lucky."

(Social Studies)

"Savannah, I ask questions to every new student. Here's yours, who was the 25th president?" So many easy questions. Take it up a notch.

"William McKinley, sir." Savannah replied.

"Good. You don't have to call me sir. Either Mr. Thatch or Blackbeard." He was never that soft to me. I mean never.

(Before health)

"Just so you know, Mr. Vane is a drunken slob. Even though he's a health and P.E. teacher. He drinks in front of us all. He sometimes passes out before, during, or after class." Savannah thought I was lying.

"How is he still teaching here then?" She raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't do that in front of the principal." Savannah then made an oh face.

"This is going to be an experience." It was for me the first time. Okay not that sounded wrong, really wrong. Dang it Elizabeth!

(Lunch)

"How can you stand that? He smelled of hard alcohol." Now she believes me.

"You get used to it. My question is how Macie got out of detention yesterday? She didn't even do the worksheets." Edward exclaimed.

"I have ways. Also I did steal Anne's makeup. She was too embarrassed to show up." Dang it Macie.

"Do you know anything about Altair and the Coolies?" I asked.

"I heard Maria dumped him and he got kicked out of the group." Mary ends up finding the greatest gossip. "But Charles Lee is fine."

"I wonder where he is now..." Connor muttered.

"Over there." Aveline pointed behind her. Altair Sat by himself at a table. "He even asked Edward and I if he could join back in. In his dreams."

"Doesn't that seem harsh h..." Lightning was interrupted.

"He could've dated Maria and stay with us. But no... he had to join the enemy!" Edward pounded his fist on the table. "Anyway... how's your day Savannah?"

Savannah was taken back for a minute, but she politely replied "it's definitely a new experience. None of my old teachers were like this."

"Wait till language arts. Definitely an experience." Connor added.

"Worst than health?"

"We watched Human Centipede! That's disgusting!" I have to agree it was.

(Saturday-Kenway Household.)

"C'mon Aiden set the house on fire! It's an achievement!" Edward was playing Beyond: Two Souls. I rage quieted this game. "I give up! Another game. Connor, pick!"

Connor lazily plopped in the disk for, Bioshock 2. Aveline of courage fangirled and took the remote from Edward.

"You beat the first one I got the second." Lightning stared at Aveline like she was crazy-psycho.

"I hope you know that you can't beat it in thirty minutes. Like Edward did. But his was forty five minutes." Savannah said.

"I know. I'll beat it next time. Unless it's really difficult."

**Sorry if this chapter Is too short! I thought it was a good idea to end here.**

**Thank you...**

**Creedgrl for letting me us Savannah**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me**

**If you want to be featured as a main recurring character. Send some you in the reviews or PM me.**


	9. It's Been Two Years!

(Sunday-Kenway Residence- 5 in the morning.)

"Why am I here?" I turned the sleep outta my eyes.

"Okay, there's this girl Mei Jenkins. She moved with her dad two years ago. She's moving back!" Aveline exclaimed.

"She never liked me but I did know who she had a crush on." She winked towards the guys."I always scared her. Good times..." Macie was lost in memories. "But why are you here? She never knew you and Savannah."

"Might as well introduce her." Lightning injected. "Here she is!"

A black Cadillac rolled up to the driveway next door. A girl with wavy blond brownish hair walked out. Tying her brown waist coat and fixing her army type boots. Until she saw us and her jaw dropped.

"Hi! It's been too long!" She yelled while running towards us. "Who are you two?" She stared at Savannah and I.

"New girls Elizabeth and Savannah." Edward pushed us forward as he said our names.

"Ah, Edward, Connor, Aveline, the infamous Macie, Lightning, Mary, and nice to meet you two." Mei smiled. "I have to go unpack. See you in a few." She turned around and left without another word.

(One hour later.)

"Done." Aveline threw the remote aimlessly, hitting Lightning in the face. "And I'm sorry." She added.

"Hey guys." We all snapped out heads back to see who broke in. It's Mei. "Macie taught me how to lock pick. I thought I'd give it a try. Thanks Macie." Macie completely ignored her.

"It was weird without you in freshman year here. How was your school?" Mary asked.

"Like the ones in the movies." I wish this one was. "Why? Is this one bad?"

"Drunken health teacher, human centipede, twilight, and much more!" Edward looked the ceiling. "I'm not lying. Just wait till tomorrow."

(School-P.E.)

"You must get to a smoke bomb and throw it to the other side of the gym. Don't worry it's a dud. I think it is. Go!" Mr. Vane blew his whistle.

The cuties were taken back for a bit, then they understood and ran like the rest of us.

"Deduction! For starting late." I could smell the alcohol from the other side of the gym.

Edward of course got there first and guess what. His wasn't a dud. Does poor aids... I don't fell sorry for the drunk.

Everyone stopped where they were at. Even if they were about to throw theirs. Edward sighed and mouthed nurse to me and Connor. The others saw and followed

(Lunch.)

"One question. Why are they showing flyers for the dance, if it's not past winter break?" Mei looked at the walls.

"The sophomore showdown. I don't think I want to go. The freshman fiasco sucked." Edward groaned.

"Agree." Macie and Lightning said.

Mei took a bite out of her Apple and changed the subject. "Will Mr. Vane be alright?"

"Probably. One thing is you could smell the alcohol." I replied. "Hopefully we don't have to watch another movie in language arts."

"I saw the planner this morning. We're reading Flowers in The Attic." Connor looked back down in his book.

"No! I can't read it again." Mary screamed. "Horrible!" Now gaining attention of passing students. "Stop looking at me!" She threw a fork at one of them.

"What's wrong with it?" Savannah asked.

"You'll see." Mary gasped. "It will disturb you. Probably not Macie. If it does I won't be surprised."

"I will." Macie grumbled.

(During Theater.)

We changed up the skit so right know Macie has just tackled Edward. Surprising I know.

"Don't judge me!" Macie threw Edward on the counter.

"Cut! This is getting way too out of hand." Connor last sentence.

"Way too violent to be performed! Edward is probably hurt!" Mr. Kenway yelled.

"Nope. I'm fine. Not even a scratch." Edward casually said.

"Continuing. Macie you need to control your anger, Edward don't act helpless, and Elizabeth don't stand there!"

"Just gonna stand there in watch me burn!" Macie and Mei sang out.

"This generation's going down... fast." Mary whispered to Savannah.

**I'd like to give a shout out to...**

**Anri Kirkland for the use of Mei**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me**


	10. Paint Attack

(After school)

"C'mon! Just one response." Journalism girl named Lillian but everyone calls her Light asked.

"Fine! Yes I've flanked people before. Happy?" Macie screamed.

Light nodded and scurried off, grabbing her blonde hair to make sure it wasn't cut off.

"You didn't have to he that mean." Aveline said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

All of Macie's anger seemed to Dissaper and been replaced with a crimson smile. Well whoever's the victim... good luck. Man, this is getting really out of hand.

Caroline walked in a line of sight for Macie. Macie then grabbed what looks like water balloons from her bag. I could be wrong about it being filled with water. Knowing Maice it seems it could be filled with ketchup.

Macie went up to clueless Caroline and brought one down to the back of her head. Ouch. Then Macie pelted Caroline. She never seemed to run out of balloons. Once she did she seemed scared a bit and ran off.

Lightning sighed. "I don't even want to know." We continued to stare at a running Macie.

(Home)

"So, Macie threw paint balls at a girl. Was she in the cuties?" I told my mom the story while we were eating.

"Yes! I like being friends with her but it's getting out of hand." I said.

"She hasn't gotten into trouble. Does any teacher paid attention there?" My mom asked.

"During a video she had to make... She sucker punched a teacher for sneaking up on her." Trust me. I saw that video. Twice! I felt sorry for Edward for helping her out. Also that car.

(Home-exactly 6)

"Snow day! I knew there was going to be one before break!" I yelled, pushing the covers off me. "Why am I up this early!" I sound way too optimistic.

"Quiet down! I don't have to work today! I'm trying to sleep." Ruining the fun mom. Come to think of it, she always does.

I leaped or of bed and to my bathroom. I'm not describing this part for you so let's just skip to where I started playing Xbox. Cool, Aveline's online.

"Hey." I was greeted by Aveline.

"Hay is for horses and cows. Hi!" I replied. "Minecraft? I know you want too." On the other end I heard her whisper yes.

(Next day-Health)

"Brats! What do you do... I need to stop drinking. Read till my head clears up." Mr. Vane sat on a chair and fell into deep sleep.

"What do you think of this situation?" Light literally came out of nowhere.

"That your creepy." Macie answered

"People shouldn't drink! Especially teachers!" Connor exclaimed.

"No response." Edward spat.

"Where'd you come from?" Lightning asked.

"I just want to go home." Aveline groaned.

"Bye!" Savannah ushered off Light. "Weird."

(Lunch-3 hours before winter break)

"Seriously you're creeping me out." Ever since health Light's been following Edward around.

"Espically near him..." Mei muttered loud enough only I could hear. "Hey, still having that Christmas party?"

"No one's going. It's probably just a get together." Connor replied nicely.

"Last year your dad invited the whole school. Only us here, at this table except Light. Showed up." Macie pushed away Light from us. "Last year we are candy and fell asleep on the couch."

"And I woke up with marker all over my face." Lightning added.

"You seem like the one who gets picked on the most. By Macie." Savannah nodded her head at Lightning.

"Shut it! I know I do. At least I wasn't the teacher who got sucker punched in the throat, by Macie." Macie's face turned red.

"It was a video I was making. You all saw it. Twice! We can watch it again at the party." Macie grumbled.

**I'm thinking I might put the video Macie made Into a one-shot story. Through Edward's POV. Or it'll be in a separate chapter. I don't know**

**Another shout out too...**

**LightUpTheNight178 for Light.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me. I really need reviews... **


	11. Christmas Party

(Sunday-Kenway Residence-Christmas party)

"No one showed up. Except the mismatches, that's us. I managed to get Light too show up." Mei pulled Light towards her.

"It's been at least one hour since the arrival time. Do whatever no one's showing up." Mr. Kenway retreated upstairs.

Aveline and Edward jumped onto the couch yelling. "Gaming time!" So I grabbed a controller and Connor took the other.

"Mordern warfare 2?" Connor opened the case.

"Yes, that mission when I'm in the black hawk and you try to get to that burger place?" I asked.

"Don't kill me like last time." He selected the level.

(Few minutes later)

"OMG! CONNOR I'M SO SORRY!" I just killed Connor. By accident.

"Great..." Connor muttered.

"Nice going Elizabeth!" Light stuck her tounge out.

"Shut it!" I snapped.

"I'm hungry! Let's order something." Macie grumbled.

"I'll drive. Lizzy you're coming with me." Edward got up and grabbed the keys.

(In the car-driving back)

"Connor stay calm..." Edward told Connor from his phone.

"It's not my fault Macie started this war. She's got Mei and Lightning!" He yelled as a glass broke in the background. "Get back soon..." The phone was dropped and screaming was heard.

"Well... crap." Edward muttered

(Back Home)

"Macie what the fuc..." Macie used Lightning as a gunman shield. To deflect pizza in the face. Headshot! Sorry, I just had too.

Light, Aveline, and I shelter from a propped up table, Macie and her captives had nothing really, and the Edward and Connor hid under the couch. But lucky for Now she escaped to where we are.

"How was it being a captive. Of the psychopath Macie?" Light smirked

"Horrible. I wonder if Mr. Kenway will be mad with the damage of glass, and the lost of food. We'll clean it up. I'll make sure Macie takes the blame..." Mei trailed off.

"Good luck with that." I replied.

Edward slowly crawled over to where Macie was standing. A plastic tomahawk in hand. This isn't going to end well.

"Tomahawk chop!" Edward brought it down upon Macie's back.

"Ow! Damn it!" She yelled as she hit the floor. "I surrender and I'll take the blame. I got really bored!" Macie began to fake cry. Mei gave me a look.

"Well I didn't tell her to take the blame. At least she is taking the blame. Now, to clean this up." Mei made her way to the stained closet door and pulled out a few mops. "Edward. Go buy some new silverware."

(3 minutes but until Mr. Kenway returns)

"We did good. Nice job Edward for finding silverware that looks like the old ones, and everyone that stayed and cleaned. I'll tell Lightning my thanks next time I see him." Mei smiled. Oh, and Lightning went home to clean off all the grease on his face. Macie escaped to who knows where. Seriously, how does she do this? Ninja...

"I'm back. You didn't make a mess so good job with that." Mr. Kenway once again went upstairs.

"How can he not smell the Lysol or the Febreeze?" Everyone shrugged to my question.

"He's old. Around fifty." Edward nodded. "Now you may leave."

"Thanks for the torture party!" Light said as she walked out the front door.

"I'll drive you home. Thanks for the party!" Aveline grabbed my hand and bolted for the door.

**So sorry for the shortness. I wanted to make a chapter based around a Christmas party gone horribly wrong.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me.**


	12. Extreme Hide amd Go Seek?

(Winter Break-Kenway Residence-extreme hide and go seek)

"I'm scared." Lightning whispered. Macie was chosen to be it, and on order to get out you need to be tackled.

"I know you're there!" Macie grabbed Lightning's foot and dragged him away. Like those scary movies. "Lizzy... You stay there." Now I'm scared.

"Liz? You still alive?" My eyes followed the voice. Edward was in the air vent. How'd he fit in there? "Okay good. I'll distract Macie from killing Lightning. Then you run." He broke off the covering and ran towards Macie, grabbing her blonde hair. "Get to the resistance!"

"I'm not sure if this is hide and go seek... anymore." I nodded to what Lightning said. "Also, what the Heck is the resistance?"

"At this point I don't even want to know." We both exited the room.

"Psst... over here. We're the resistance!" Mei dragged Lightning in and i just followed.

Inside I believe the guest room, Light seemed playing poker with someone, Mei locked the door behind us, and Lightning joined Light.

"We're trying not to die. I feel sorry for those lost souls." Mei pretended to cry.

"Connor, Aveline, and Mary. Hopefully Edward's okay." Light pointed out.

I swear this is turning into Call of Duty. More like, Fable 3 Bowerstone Resistance meet Micheal Myers (Macie) and had a child. That's what's happening. Screw this.

"This isn't hide and go seek anymore. This is war, and we're going to win. Well, try at least. I don't want my hair cut off today..." Mei was interrupted by a knock.

"Mei... it's... Edward... and... Aveline." He's huffing and puffing bad.

Light rushed over to unlock the door, letting the duo rest on the remaining open seats.

"I have no idea where Connor and Mary are. I would hate to be them right now." Aveline said. "I was hiding in the garage. Where Macie's at right now." She didn't seem to tired.

"I also got some water and a few snacks. That will last us until your dad gets home." Light opened the closet door where a packet of water and some chips laid.

"Okay... now we're on missions. Next runners up are... Lizzy and Edward. Sorry" oh *bleep*

(War zone or the living room)

"I have Mary! I actually don't know where Connor is... that doesn't matter! Now come out!" If Macie doesn't know where Connor is nobody will.

"Lizzy you grab Mary while I distract Macie. Let's go!" Edward ran out from our cabinet shelter. "Macie, Die!" Once again he grabbed her by the hair.

"I'm guessing I'll take you too the resistance." I helped Mary up. "Follow me."

We climbed the stairs towards the guest room. I gave the password "Matt Miller is awesome from Saints Row." (Avelines Idea) Mei told her what she told me and that our next mission all of us will go, to find Connor and bring down the darkness, or Macie for short.

"Will Macie know the password?" I asked out of the blue.

"No, she's never touched a copy of that game. Unless Edward tells her..." Light was then lost in thought.

"OPEN THE FRIKEN DOOR IT'S EDWARD!" Ow...

Lightning unlocked the door but didn't get away in time. The door slammed into him then he was trampled by a shaking Edward. Mei took over and relocked the door.

"Forgot the password?" Mei crossed her arms

"Macie was right behind me and what kind of password was that?" Aveline seemed mad.

"Macie's never played Saints Row! She won't know who he is!" She whispered-yelled.

"The guy who reads and writes NyteBlade fanfiction? Dude! He's a troll! More like a hacker." Edward should just shut it.

"Okay... we'll change it later. We must find Connor. He must be terrified." Mei stepped between the arguing pair.

"We haven't checked his room or the attic. Let's go there." Please let him be in his room. Attics are very creepy. Trust me.

"To the attic it is!" Light shouted.

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Found Him

"It only makes since of Connor's in his room!" We're having a group debate on where should we go.

"We'll splint. Me, Light, Mary, and Lightning will take the attic. Lizzy, Edward, and Aveline got his room." With that said, Mei lead her group towards death.

"I call team leader." Edward raised his right hand in the air.

"Dang it!" Aveline snapped.

"Aveline? Edward? Possibly Liz?" Could that be Connor?

"Connor get out here now!" Edward snapped his finger right next to him.

Connor shuffled out of the pantry door. How'd we not check there? It's big enough for two of us to fit in there. I should've hid there.

"One question... should we help Mei and her group cause there might be an ambush." We all stared at Aveline then at each other and ran towards the attic.

"Why!?" We heard Lightning hit the ground. "Get off me!" Edward tried to hide a laugh.

Connor first went up to the already open attic door, Aveline, Me, and lastly Edward. Of course Macie took Lightning hostage.

"Get back or he'll get hurt!" Macie held up a lightbulb as a weapon.

"You're taking this way to far! Just let him go and we'll from a truce!" Mei threw one last hardback book. "What do you say to that?"

"Yeah you're right... but this was fun. Also, did anyone find Connor?" Macie let the bulb shatter.

"Here!" Connor stepped in front of Macie.

(Kitchen)

"So sorry... You know I'm over protective!" Macie yelled at a injured Connor.

"What happened to Connor?" We all snapped our heads and saw Mr. Kenway the doorway. "Why does he have an icepack?"

"Well... Macie whacked him in the face with a lightbulb she found." Light explained.

"Is he alright?" Mr. Kenway asked.

"He said he was. Though he did hit the ground hard." While Edward was saying that his eyes slowly inched towards Connor.

I threw my hands in the air. "I'm done here!"

"I'll drive." Aveline followed me.

(Avelines House-sleepover- with Macie)

"Savannah you should've been there... to help us!" Light told Savannah about the game of hide and seek.

"And get tortured by Macie! Yeah no." Savannah scoffed.

"It wasn't that bad. I didn't get hurt. Even at the end." Light said.

"Girls. I made you some popcorn for the movie." Aveline's mom Jeanne handed Now the bowl of popcorn. "What are you girls going to watch?"

"Tropic Thunder or Inception. We're being boring." Aveline said while she picked fuzz off her hot pink pajama pants.

"Inception to make us confused." Macie crossed her eyes.

"Tropic Thunder to make us laugh." Mei giggled. "It's up to Lizzy."

"I pick... Tropic Thunder. I don't want to ask questions."

(Next Morning)

"I'm so tired! I should have fallen asleep at 10!" Macie whined. A very tired Macie equals a demon Macie. "I promise I won't start throwing things... like last time."

"You always seem to do so." I groaned.

"Yeah you're right..." Macie started to snore.

"Elizabeth! Your mom's here!" Jeanne shouted from the living room.

"See you guys later." I grabbed my backpack ands ran down the stairs. Still wearing my purple pajamas.

(Home)

"How did the sleepover go?" Mom asked.

"Fine. I'm just tired." I rubbed my room right eye.

"Isn't that always what happens after sleepovers?" She raised a brow.

"Yeah I guess so... I'm going to go play PS3 if that's ok." I smiled awkwardly and skipped out of the kitchen. Why I was in the kitchen... beats me.

I popped in the disk for Alice Madness Returns and started playing. Poor hatter he lost his limbs.

"Honey, that game is so weird why'd I buy it for you?" My mom came downstairs with laundry.

"Cause you're a awesome mom! Also because everyone back in Andover had a copy." She made a slight "oh" sound.

"Well it's different from the Alice I grew up on. Wasn't she in a asylum in this?"

"Yes. Her house burned down."

"I don't understand why you kids play those kind of games."

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me**

**Thanks for reading.**


	14. Back To School

(Outside-Elizabeth's house)

"It's so f****** freezing." Edward shouted as he was pushed into a snowman being built.

"Thanks bro, for ruining our snowman." Lightning flails his arms.

"Great... thanks Connor for pushing him. I really appreciate it." Macie crossed her arms.

"You're welcome." Connor smiled.

"Who wants to have a snowball fight?!" Mei jumped in the air with glee.

Everyone raised their hands at the same time. We were separated into teams. Mine was me, Edward, Macie, Lightning, and Light. There's was Savannah, Connor, Mei, Aveline, and Mary. At least my team has the hot-heads.

"Ready? Fight!" Wait... What?

"Battle to the death!" Edward threw a snowball he made quickly.

"Hunger Games! We call District 2!" Macie hijacked Edward's snowball pile.

"Fine... we got District 12!" Aveline shouted back.

"The crappy one." Lightning headshot Savannah.

"We got a man down!" Connor shouted. "More like a woman... anyway! I'll cover you if you tend to her." One whizzed passed his head and he didn't flinch. "No offense but girls aren't as skilled fighters, and I'm on a team filled with girls. That's why I don't like drawing sticks!"

"Man up!" Macie was rapid firing snowballs, but missed every time. "Why do I suddenly miss every time I throw something? It's so annoying!"

"Not by the people who usually get hurt by you." I said.

(Next day-Kenway Residence.)

"Schools tomorrow." Edward groaned.

"Great... it's been a fun break. Hopefully we have some snow days. Last year we had snow weeks! Back where I was." Mei exclaimed.

"You did?" Lightning tilted his head to the left.

"Mountains and mountains of snow. Couldn't get anywhere without getting stuck..." Mei continued but I tuned out. What? I got bored hearing about snow!

"Lizzy... would you grab a controller and play this with me. Please?!" Edward curled his bottom lip and gave me puppy dog eyes. Ugh! I suck at Saints Row!

"Whatever. I'll need to be revived a lot. Is this one the third or fourth one?" I asked.

"How the saints saved Christmas. Dlc."

(BACK TO SCHOOL!)

"Welcome back. How was break?" Blackbeard asked.

"Okay." I muttered.

"HASHTAG GIRL'S NIGHT!" The cuties shrieked.

"Sports in the snow." The coolies pretended they had a football.

"Having fun!" Aveline said.

"Nice to hear that! But now... You must learn!" BlackBeard said in a really dramatic voice.

"NO!" Edward and Connor screamed together.

(Haha... health.)

"Is he experiencing a hangover?" Light asked while staring at a tumbling Mr. Vane.

"I think so..." I replied. "Come to think of it. Doesn't he have one every single day?"

"Weekends and breaks yes. Mostly during school no." Edward crossed his arms and nodded. "I'm not going to say anything cause I'm not in the mood for using push ups." Oh... now I remember.

"I NEED EARMUFFS!" Mr. Vane yelled as he sat down in his chair. "Y'all need to be quiet and have a study hall hour." Macie bite her lip not to make noise.

"Screw it! YOLO SWAG!" Macie threw her backpack to the floor.

"Principal now!"

"Worth it." Macie walked out like her punishment was nothing.

(Lunch)

"So... how'd the principals office go?" Mei asked Macie.

"Fine. My parents didn't care by the phone call. You could tell by their tone of voice." Macie took a bite out of an Apple.

"Man, I wish I had parents that didn't care. About me getting in trouble." Light started to daydream.

"It's not exactly a walk in the park." Macie replied.

"My dad's barely even home! School's his life. He prefers it here than the chaotic death hole Connor and I call a home! I understand why." Edward threw a plastic knife into a dance poster.

"Anyway. Who's going to go to the Sophomore Showdown?" Connor looked up from his book.

"Freshman Fiasco was bad enough. Might as well give this a shot." Aveline said. "This year I'm not going on a date with anyone!"

"What was wrong with Ginger Garret?" Edward stared innocently into Avelines eyes.

"Disgusting! He sneezed every where! Even on me and Macie!"

"I got him back. I love setting things on fire." Mental note: don't let Macie near my house ever again.

**Sorry for the wait! I may or may not be going to Wisconsin for a few weeks without WiFi! I don't know yet but I have to get ready for it.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me!**


	15. First Mission

"You can do this Elizabeth!" Aveline said while she finished the braid in my hair.

"Wait. What am I doing?" I tugged at the laces of my corset.

"Going with Edward to a ball and you have to seduce the Lord into giving you secrets." If I had water in my mouth I would've spit it out.

"I'M LIKE SIXTEEN I DON'T FEEL COMFY SEDUCING PEOPLE!" Aveline grabbed my shoulders. "Whatever I'll do it. Next mission's yours."

"Also don't act like a bear. Not attractive. Mei did get your dress ready. It's in room." Aveline pointed her finger towards he door.

"Getting rid of me so soon? I might need help slipping into the dress." She snapped her fingers. "Fine I'm leaving. Gosh."

I walked down what seemed like an endless hallway of doors towards the stairs and walked up that towards my room. Which is at the third story of the house. So many stairs. But it was all worth it. The dress was so pretty!

It consist of a grey skirt and long sleeve top, with a blue jacket, and a red scarf draped over the whole thing. I can't leave shoes out can't I, well it was black flats that's basically it. I thought it was cute!

"I forgot one thing... the Lord is married to Lady Diavolo. Don't try anything with him if she's around! She has a short temper!" Aveline poked her head through the crack in my door. "She's also Italian. I think." Then, she was gone.

"Elizabeth, May I come in?" Great, Macie.

"Sure." I said in a dull tone.

"Are you excited fir your first mission as an assassin?" She tugged at her silver dress as she walked in.

"I was a templar. It sucked. So, sure why not." I shrugged my shoulders.

"You leave in ten minutes. Edward's downstairs." That's the nicest she's ever been. To anyone. I still can't believe she's a lady. How? "You might want to leave now. Wait!" She walked over and placed a crimson flower in my braid. "Finishing touch"

I gently pushed her out the way, earning a growl, climbed down the stairs, and saw Edward wearing his least favorite clothing. It was funny watching him tug at his collar.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready."

(Party)

"Go get acquainted with him. I'll draw away Diavolo." Edward whispered.

I sped walked through the crowd. Well, more like Edward did cause I was clinged to his arm. To the host and hostess. Looking more like demons than elegant.

"You two must be?" The Lord strutted our way with Diavolo clung to him.

"Edward and this here is Elizabeth." The Lord took my hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Pleasure. I'm Benedict and this is my lovely wife Diavolo." Edward did the same to Diavolo as what Benedict did to me. Gross.

Violins started a song at the right timing and Edward took this as an advantage.

"May I have this dance?" Diavolo placed her hand in his and they made their way to the floor.

"Would you like to accompany me to the gardens?" I guess I have to.

(Gardens)

"That's not true." Benedict laughed.

"It is! You should've seen Lightning's face after he was pushed into the river. Priceless." I laughed along.

This bonding thing isn't going to bad. If Edward can get a few more dances in then I'll get everything I need. Hopefully he can survive that long.

"You're way better than my wife to be honest. We haven't been having a good relationship. Do you and Edward have a thing going on?" He started into my eyes.

"No, just really good friends. He's dating." I lied. "He wanted to take me to one last party before he got married." I once again lied.

"I thought you did." I thought we did to at a time.

"Anyway, why did you marry Diavolo. If you didn't love her?" I asked.

"Forced marriage. I want to show you something." He tugged my arm and I was forced to follow. "I've never shown anyone. Not even my wife!" Must be good. I could be wrong.

(Secret underground thingmabob)

Information I need everywhere! Awesome! I might've snuck a paper or two in my pocket.

"I must go. Diavolo probably hopping mad." Benedict grabbed my arm and we ran up flights of stairs.

Nope he was wrong. Edward got her drunk and left her in a chair.

"Huh." That's all I could manage to say.

"Elizabeth there you are. We must go." Edward groaned my hand.

"Shall I see you at my next event?" I don't know about that, Benedict.

…

"Diavolo was in your dream?" Light raised her upper lip.

"Yeah." I repiled.

"That girl kinda scares me. With her red hair and Amber eyes. She's so incredibly pale." Edward shivered.

**I'd like to give shout out to...**

**ACgirlof-the-past for the use of Diavolo.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me.**


	16. Tornado Named Bob

(Science)

"Today there have been some schedule changes. So please welcome Macie and Diavolo." Mr. Miles waved his hands in front of the pair.

"Ciao." Diavolo said in Italian.

"Sup." Macie nodded.

"Take your seats." Macie rushed over at my table and sat down. "Today well be mixing some chemicals. The sheet should be at your table. Since now we have a full class and no one's gone, everyone should have a partner. Now get to work!"

"You guys are lucky! All we did in Mr. Davenport's class was dissect things." Macie smiled like a kid on Christmas.

(16 minutes later)

"hey wanna see something cool?" Macie had a spoonful of Calcium in a jar. "Yes I love to." She tried to mimic me. "Okay then watch."

She grabbed all the remaining chemicals, and poured them into dry iced water, then it caught on fire. It looked like a mini bonfire.

"AWESOME!" Maybe Macie's a maniac... or a murderer. Maybe both.

"Macie what did you do!" Mr. Miles rushed over with a fire extinguisher. "Go to the principal now!"

(Health)

"How'd you get away with that?" Macie retold the fire story to the group.

"The principal is terrified by me." Macie crossed her arms.

"Since you vandalized his car." Aveline said.

"He also witnessed you sucker punching Mr. Miles in the throat." Diavolo walked up to us. "The video was on YouTube, but Connor got it removed. It was so hilarious!" With a swish of her red hair, she was gone.

"Thank you Connor." Macie bowed her head.

"You miserable traps shut your mouths! Class is beginning." Mr. Vane shuffled into the room. "Pass these around, Anne. These are for the Roller Skating unit. You need ten dollars like last year." He doesn't sound drunk!

Mei raised her hand in the air. "Have you stop drinking?" She blurted out before she was called on.

"Actually yes! It really tough to stay sober." Man, isn't he optimistic.

Edward and Macie bit their lips but Macie feel on the floor and laughed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hold it!" She started to cry.

"What ?" Mr. Vane asked.

"That you're so fudging optimistic!" At least Macie and I have the same thoughts. I need to change that. Real soon. "Okay I'm done." She climbed back into her seat. "What are we doing?"

"So, today you have to read about a certain natural disaster with the group you're in. Diavolo you move to Elizabeth's group since Light's gone. You were the odd one out anyway. Then write and act out a scene for that disaster. Go!"

Guess what we got. Tornadoes!

"Funnel shaped death clouds that suck you up and spit you out, and possibly end up in the land of Oz." Macie pretended to read from her book. "What's are scene going to be?"

(20 minutes later...)

"Tornado group go." Mr. Vane checked us off his list.

Aveline stepped forward. "Ahem... this tale is about a tornado named Bob. That's all I got." She ran to camouflage herself behind me.

"Did you guys hear? A tornado is heading our way!" Mei was all of a sudden country girl. "We need shelter." She used her hand to fan herself.

"Of course we do!" Diavolo gasped. "Oh no it's here!"

Edward ran around in circles and snapping his fingers. "I'm here to suck you up." Macie let out a giggle.

"Oh no!" Aveline was abducted by Bob. "Let me go, Bob!" She accidentally kicked Connor in the stomach, but he didn't flinch. "Bleh..." She's out!

"That's what happens when you're sucked up in a tornado! Thanks if you paid attention!" I waved at the sleeping class.

"At least it wad creative." Mr. Vane scribbled on a paper.

"Green isn't a creative color!" Mei, Edward, Macie, and Connor said in union.

"Let's all agree to never be creative again." We all sat down.

**I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I'VE GOT EXTREME PROBLEMS!**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestion****s PM me.**

**Thanks for reading. (Even though I know I'm a terrible writer)**


	17. Corn Snake

(After school)

"WHO PUT THE CORN SNAKE... IN MY BACKPACK?" Connor ran out the front doors all red faced.

We all turned out gaze at Macie, who smiled. "I promise it wasn't me. I was with Elizabeth all day!"

"Yeah, why should we believe you?" Lightning said all suspicious and stuff.

"Hold up! While we were outside for language arts... I saw Diavolo man handling a backpack. Also I did see Anne, Caroline, and new cutie Mary over there." Aveline raised her right index finger.

"Meet at my place and we'll discuss this. Savannah and Lizzy here's my address." Macie quickly scribbled down her a address and gave it to us. "Make sure to dress like a detective."

(Macie's house-living room)

"Aveline you saw it. Share it." Macie put on her detective hat.

"So, while you guys were playing Assassin's and Templar's. Since the cuties and me are really afraid to play that game, I saw the cuties laughing and grabbing backpacks from the sidewalk." Aveline sipped her tea.

"It's Anne, Mary, Caroline, or Diavolo. VOTING TIME!" Edward jumped up from his chair. "Wait... Lightning, Lizzy,and I will spy on Diavolo. Aveline and Connor have Mary. Mei and Light got Caroline. Macie gets Anne to herself. Split up!"

(Outside Diavolo's living room window)

"She invited coolies?" Lightning whispered.

I leaned closer towards the window. "Ezio and Charles. OH NO! I see where this is going!" I backed up accidentally bumping into Edward.

"Lizzy don't turn into an Ezio, please." Edward shook his head. "I'll see if I can get inside. Macie taught me a thing or two."

"Isn't this illegal?" Lightning looked like he wanted to go home.

"Yes." Edward and I said at the same time. "Jynx. Nah, screw it." We both said again.

(Attic)

"Yeah I think that's good idea."

"I think so too."

"Blah blah blah. That's all I hear." Edward inserted his makeshift lockpick into the key hole. "I'm glad I'm not popular... done!"

In order not to make too much sound Edward would go first, Lightning second, and me last. We gathered back together on the second floor staircase to the first floor, where our witness is at.

"It's settled! We'll meet again on tomorrow." Ezio shouted.

"HOLY SH** HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?!" I turned my head to see Charles big mouth hung open.

Edward spun around "Lockpicking duh. We heard everything."

"Please don't tell Catarina what we're getting her." Charles got down on his knees.

"We didn't hear that part... We are trying to find out who put the corn snake in Connors backpack. Huh, I did hear something about perfume and some chocolates." Lightning said.

It wasn't even five seconds until Diavolo ran up the stairs. "Don't tell her please! I put that thing in his backpack! I found it in the grass and I thought it would be a good prank. I didn't think that you'd break into my house." She began to fake her sobbing.

"It's a trade then, you will get told on and we won't tell what you're getting her. Deal?" I held out my hand at Diavolo.

"Deal."

(Back at Macie's)

"We'll turn her in on Monday." Edward popped a chip into his mouth.

"It was kinda obvious that it wasn't Mary so we just loiter outside her driveway until you called us back." Aveline smiled. "We were kinda afraid of getting caught... So yeah."

"I probably gave Anne a heart attack. I knew I shouldn't have used the fake bloody knife!" Macie slammed her fist into her pillow.

Lightning's head shot straight up. "You used a fake knife? This world's ending fast."

"At least we solved the case of the corn snake. Is that a good title?" I asked.

"Best we got." Savannah said and Light nodded her head.

**Thank you ACGirl-of-the-past for this wonderful twisted idea. That's a good thing! :)**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me.**

**Also if you want to be featured for an upcoming chapter here's what I need...**

**Name**

**Age (15 or 16)**

**Appearance**

**Faction (detective or criminal)**

**And yes it's another dream sequence.**


	18. Have You Been Asked Out Yet?

(Home)

I nearly dropped my phone at the sound of a new name. "Who the heck is Rebecca?"

"Student staying until the end of the year. It reminds me of a girl in elementary school. Totally forgot her name. Anyway, I got to go. Bye!" I could imagine Aveline waving to the phone.

"I heard it, what's up with all these new people coming in weeks or days after each other?" My mom continued hee coupon cutting adventure.

_RING!_

"they're here! I'll be home before dinner!" I gathered up my purse ad headed out the door.

(Inside Edward's car)

"WHO'S GONNA FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT, WHO'S GONNA HELP US SURVIVE!" Edward and Mei sang along.

Edward's solo. "WE'RE IN THE FIGHT OF OUR LIVES!"

Now Mei. "AND WE'RE NOT READY TO DIE!"

"I've heard enough!" Lightning shouted above the first singers.

"Party pooper." Mei mumbled.

"It was kinda annoying." I said.

(GameStop)

Mei read the back of the new Final Fantasy. "Final Fantasy's really bad now. Why make another one?"

"Money." Lightning replied. "GTA four is only five bucks, five must be THAT good."

"I've got it at my place. Better than four by far." Neo handed Edward a game. "How bout we get Thief. Sounds good."

(Edward's house)

**"**I remember the original series. I don't remember Garrett having a blue and brown eye. He had a mechanical one." Edward handed off the controller to me.

"I sent remember Erin either or was that the little girl at the end of that one game!" I paused as I was about to be found.

Connor and Aveline entered with Five Guys in their hands.

"Finally the childhood sweethearts returned with the food." Aveline blushed along with Connor.

Aveline placed her bag to the floor, removed her purple jacket so she could tie it around her waist, grabbed a burger and unwrapped it, and ran towards Edward. The Diabetes burger hitting his face.

"Sorry I didn't hear you. What'd you say?" She raided a hand to her ear.

"I was talking to myself." That's when I felt Mei slip my phone back into my pocket and gave me a wink.

(Home)

_Dear Lizzytizzy..._

_You know how the Sophomore Showdown is coming up. Edward asked me to go with him and of course I said yes! I would like to invite you to help me pick out a dress. Tell me if your going our not tomorrow at school._

_See ya, Mei._

"Are you going with anyone yet?" Mom returned my phone. "Also what's with all these nicknames?"

"No and I have no idea!" I took a bite out of my muffin, then my phone rang out.

"Connor asked me to the dance!" Aveline screamed.

"What's up with people getting asked out on one day! I wonder if anyone will ask Macie?" I pondered.

"No one has the balls. I'm going with Mei to pick out a dress. You going?"

"No one has asked me yet. I'll still go for the fun of it."

(Locker)

"What the *beeping* *beep* did this?" Macie's mouth hung down.

"Maybe one of the nerds?" Mei replied.

Aveline crossed her arms."And who said they weren't asked out yet."

I picked up the forecasts tapped to my locker.

_meet me in the study room 2 after school. _

"what's up with the chocolates? Hearts? And bows?" Edward and Connor examined a box of chocolates.

I pulled out my scissors from my bag. "Just help me take this down before people Instagram it."

(Study room 2)

I opened the wooden door "Hello?"

"Hi." Standing right in front of me was the one and only... undercover Coolie Leonardo.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I raised my hand to my forehead. "Can I go before this gets weird?" I slowly backed towards the door.

"Fine... I guess you aren't interested." He Sighed.

"Thanks for hijacking my locker and everything but I don't want this to turn out to be an awkward teen romance drama from tv and movies." My hand turned the knob and I was out of there.

"How'd it go?" Lightning looked up from his novel.

"Horrible. I don't like blind things." I blew a strand of black hair from my face.

**The song that Edward and Mid were singing was "Hero" by Skillet.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me.**


	19. The Video (you can skip this one)

**Warning: this has nothing o do with what's going on so you can skip this if you want to.**

**Finally... I finished Macie and Edward's school video that a lot of people saw and Connor deleted it.**

(in front of the school)

Edward and Macie scooted into the cameras gaze and smiled, well Edward did.

"Hi! I'm Edward Kenway and to my right is Macie Herndon."

"We're at Black Flag High, a weird name for a *beeping* weird school." Macie's face red 'I'm going to kill someone in five minutes if we don't stop this.'

Slowly creeping behind them. Was Mr. Miles in a zombie mask... and everyone knows that Macie has Ninja-assassin-spy reflexes.

Her head shot straight up as if she was smelling something out. She turned faster than I can run and with half her strength punched straight into the teacher's throat.

"Well... *beep* Edward, Connor... RUN!"

(Cuts into the first hallway of lockers)

The red faced principal ran towards Macie."Miss Herndon did you vandalize my new car?"

"There's so many things you can do with spray paint. Your car was the closest." Macie rubbed her hands on her blue jacket.

"LIFE SENTENCE TO GUESS WHAT! DETENTION!"

"Shall we talk about this behind closed doors?" She blinked her eyes like a rich girl begging for money from her parents.

He rolled his eyes and lead her to his office. You could hear a ruler breaking, a chair hitting something, and of course... screaming.

Macie walked out with some bits of wood on her jacket and skirt. "We had some different ideas of punishment. But we sorted them out."

Connor zoomed the camera onto her face. "How have you've not been expelled yet."

"They're to afraid to."

(Cuts into parking lot)

Macie has a torch in hand, (don't know how she got it and she won't tell us) and singing. "I SET THE WORLD ON FIRE! MAKE IT BRIGHTER! THAN THE SUN!"

(Back to reality)

Macie's right eye twitched. "Why do you have this on a DVD?"

"Cause I can." Connor put the disk back into it's case.

"Shall we talk about this behind closed doors?"

"I'd rather not."

Macie held out her hand. "Give it here."

Connor reluctantly placed it in her palm. I'm pretty sure everyone guessed it, but Macie threw it at the wall.

"If anyone else burned it on a disk, I'll kill you!"

**Sorry if it's to short! Like I said you could've skipped this! **

**Anyway, the next dream sequence is next chapter so thank you everyone for submitting an Oc for me to use.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me**


End file.
